Will Work for Ed
"Will Work for Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed becomes Rolf's paid nincompoop - he'll work for chickenfeed, Eddy. Plot Wouldn't ya know it? There's a jawbreaker sale and the Eds are flat broke! Eddy then tries another method to scam a jawbreaker from Kevin, but he fails, flies through the air, and his rump is then borrowed by Rolf to be used to hold papers. Ed notices the paper and asks Edd why Eddy is wearing a diaper, Edd tells Ed that it's a job placement for a hired hand. At the very sound of "pay," Eddy gets that look in his eyes again and runs over to Rolf telling him that Ed will do work (But more importantly, asks how much will it pay). After a quick interview, Rolf agrees to hire Ed and he should be working in one hour. Edd helps Ed get his working day started with oatmeal, lunch and a good grooming while Eddy is excited about the pay. Ed then leaves and... ED, NO! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DRIVE! Ed arrives to Rolf's House to fill the position of "Nincompoop", Rolf directs Ed to the "Nincompoop Entrance" (Which is really just a hole in the fence). It seems that Rolf doesn't like Ed's uniform, so after getting rid of this (bow tie), and this (hair combed), and this (jacket), and this (over shirt), and adding this (dirt) for a little color, and some safety boots (rent deducted from pay). Ed thinks the new uniform is cool but Eddy is mad about the pay deduction. Ed's first job is to peel potatoes but he seems to need the proper tool (rental fee deducted from pay), it takes a while for Ed to get a feel for the tool but apparently his efforts aren't enough to feed an entire village for a week (pay deduction!). Rolf then leaves demanding that Ed peels every potato in the shed or... he's fired! Hearing this, Eddy decides that he and Edd must help Ed, so Edd takes out a hair pin from under his hat and peels the potato perfectly, but Ed must peel much more. Edd then puts his brain to work, and as Rolf gets back there's four more left to go. Rolf isn't happy that Edd and Eddy are there (you guessed it, pay deduction). Eddy shows Rolf the French fries they made with all the potatoes (shaming the spud!) is Ed is a nincompoop or what (pay deduction, yet again). Eddy can't take it anymore, but Rolf's the boss so he makes the rules. It's time for Ed's next job but Eddy doesn't want him to go anywhere (the risk of no pay makes him stop). Eddy dons his union worker uniform and pickets on Rolf's lawn, the other kids look in total confusion (with Jonny making a random comment, Kevin and Eddy wrestling, and Nazz actually saying something that's smart). Edd can't take the embarrassment and suggests that a referee is called for, Eddy shoves Edd saying that he should do it and goes back picketing. Edd is let into Rolf's for a meeting about Ed's work, not much is heard but in the middle it seems that Edd convinced Rolf to do something or other as they walk out... WITH JAWBREAKERS! Ed takes it without question but Edd says that he'd rather earn it so Rolf hires him too. Eddy wants some of the action too and Rolf then hires Eddy for the jawbreaker. Things seem to be going well for The Eds now, Ed has the new promotion as "Turkey Eyes" Edd has no problem with doing any of the work, and Eddy... well he's going to have to face his fears of Rolf's rooster again. Ed has learned well working for Rolf! Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Hiya Kev. Holy cow! Is that Nazz skydiving in a bikini?" Kevin: his head in the direction Eddy points as Eddy discreetly swaps pants with him "No way! Where? Yeah, right. I'm on to you, dork!" Eddy: "Boy, I guess I just need glasses or something!" walks away; Kevin comes back behind Eddy "He didn't even know what hit him. What a chump, what a--" ---- *'Rolf': "May I borrow your rump? Yes, thank you." Eddy: "Hiya, Rolf, got any loose change?" Rolf: "Not in this life, Ed-boy." and walks away; leaving a flier on Eddy upside down ---- *'Ed': "Why is Eddy wearing a diaper, Double-D?" Edd: "Well, Ed, a diaper would be worthy of Eddy's character, but this posterior posting is a job placement, seems Rolf's looking for a hired hand." Ed: "Rolf lost his hand? Boy, that is sad, Double D." ---- *'Eddy': hearing about pay "Reporting for duty and ready to work, Rolf! So, uh, what kinda income are we talking about?" Rolf: "Poppycock! Rolf requires one with the backbone of a yak! This is no job for a jellyfish like yourself." Eddy: "Yeah right! I don't work, but he does!" Rolf to Ed Ed: both of his shoes on his ear ''"Polly wanna cracker! Arf, arf, arf! Tweet, tweet, tweet!" ---- *'Edd': ''Ed walks into a car in his driveway and tries to start it "Ed, no, You're too young to drive!" laughs as he sees Ed trying to drive the car and Double D stopping him ---- *'Rolf': a potato "Behold the potato! Bow to this fruit of the earth and peel it as if it were the last task of your miserable life! Ed the potato is trying to peel the potato with his fingers and getting nowhere Rolf: Ed severely in the face "Nincompoop! Must I hold your hand?!" Ed: "Nope. Went before we got here, boss." ---- *'Eddy': seeing Double-D Peel the potato "That's real pretty, Double D, but we only got ten zillion more to peel!" Ed: "Fruit of the Earth!" ---- *'Ed': "Tell me a story, boss." ---- *'Eddy': picketing "Rolf's a jerk! Ain't gonna work! Rolf's a jerk! Ain't gonna work! Rolf's a jerk! Ain't gonna work! Rolf's a jerk-" Jonny: Eddy as if trying to support his protest "WE HATE BROCCOLI!" Eddy: "…ain't gonna work!" ---- *'Nazz': Kevin pins Eddy "Kevin! According to 'The Worker's Rights Act, Sub-section E, paraphrase 4': Eddy is entitled to express formal protest as to wherefore, must be totally respected." while Kevin and Eddy looks at her ''"Babysitters gotta know this stuff." '''Kevin': "Dorks." ---- *'Rolf': door to dark shed with scowl and seconds later as he walks in, his face softens up to astonishment and eyes widen "The time of reckoning has come, Nin…com…poop?" Ed: four more potatoes into the french fry making machine "Just four more, boss!" ---- *'Rolf': "Tell Rolf the progress of the laborers, Turkey Eyes." Ed: "Well, yeah. Let's see here, boss. This guy I got no problems with." at Double D Edd: "Double D waiting for orders, Turkey Eyes, sir." points at Eddy Ed: But then there's the sad-sack, boss. A real slowpoke, trouble with a capital 'R'." the chicken box and a chicken chases Eddy Eddy: "Help! I hate chickens!" Ed & Rolf: "Hey, Nincompoop!" Rolf: "You've learned well, Turkey Eyes." Eddy: "Stop the chicken, Ed!" Ed: "Nincompoop! I'm deducting your pay 'cause you're a Nincompoop! Pretty good, huh, Double D?" Trivia/Goofs *It is unknown why Kevin would buy jawbreakers if his dad has a garage full of jawbreakers (besides, adding to his collection.) *Eddy and Kevin (temporarily) trade pants in this episode. thumb|right|300px|Wow, Ed driving a car? *How was Eddy able to switch pants with Kevin without lifting up his feet? *In this episode, it is revealed that Eddy wears polka-dot boxers. *Rolf's interview included examining Ed's gums and his foot size. *Ed tries to start a car suggesting that he either has a key or the adults leave their keys in their cars. *Rolf carries a sundial as a watch, but he is shown in "Who's Minding the Ed?" to have a smaller watch on his wrist. *Edd seems to be wearing hairpins or carrying a lot of objects under his hat. *The meeting with Ed, Edd and Rolf could not be heard clearly but it seemed to reached a quick conclusion. *Rolf already has three jawbreakers, he probably got them from the jawbreaker sale shown at the beginning similar to Kevin. *Even though Rolf says that the work isn't for Eddy, he hires him anyway at the end. *'Running gag': Rolf deducting Ed's pay repeatedly for little or no reason and calling him a nincompoop and Eddy complaining about the deduction issue. *Rolf says "Nincompoop" 15 times and Ed four times which would make for a total of 19 times. However, one of those times, both of them said "Nincompoop" at once. So that would really make for a total of 18 times. *When Ed tells Rolf that he has only four more potatoes left, more than four potatoes come out of the machine. *Apparently, Ed is referred to as "Turkey Eyes". *Sarah, Jimmy and the Kankers do not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes where the Eds get Jawbreakers Category:Episodes with no scams